


Barney and the Sprained Ankle

by Yel



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel/pseuds/Yel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney takes care of Robin after she sprains her ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barney and the Sprained Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon on Tumblr!

"Aaand here is your water."

Robin sighed as Barney placed the glass on the bedside table. He stuffed his hands into his suit pockets and gave her his cute-boy grin. She knew that he wasn't going to be able to resist him when he was being like this, but she sure was going to try.

"Barney, you don't have to do this." She gave him a polite smile and nudged the glass of water towards her husband.

"Yes, I do."

"It's just a sprained ankle, Barney, I can handle it."

Barney smirked. "Of course you can handle it, Robin." After all, he added silently, she's handled much more than that.

"I know what you're thinking there." She picked up the glass of water and took a sip. She could see the excited look on his face, and she quickly put a finger up with her free hand to silence him. "Not. Tonight."

His expression fell slightly, though he wasn't too disappointed. He didn't expect it to happen anyway, and besides, she needed rest.

Wait. Was he really putting it off because _she needed rest_?

He lay down beside her, rubbing his nose up against her cheek, causing her to giggle just a little bit.

"Don't tell me you're still going to try." she said with a chuckle.

Barney smiled. "Nah.." he said, shrugging the statement off. "I'm just trying to figure out what it is about you that's gotten me so whipped."

He sat up slightly, giving him just enough room to be able to see her without letting go. He pulled her closer to him, and she settled her head on his chest, looking up at him. For a moment, neither of them could do anything but stare into each others' eyes.

'He's really mine.' Robin thought. After everything that's happened between them, she never thought that they would ever get to a place where nothing's wrong, where everything's alright. But here they were, and things were better than alright. 

On the other hand, Barney sat in his place, still smiling. 'She said yes.' He still couldn't get over the fact that she had actually said yes to him. There had been times when his plays didn't work as well as he thought they would, and if he really had to think about it, he knew that The Robin would've been the one with the lowest success rate among all of them. Yet, she  _did_ said yes, and they did get married.. and.. well.

"Mom!"

The two adults sat up at the sound of the familiar voice. They saw their favorite brown haired girl bounce into the room, carrying a worn out teddy bear. She was growing up quickly, and soon it was going to be time to tell her the truth.

"Can you help me cut my food?"

Or, maybe she was still just a child. Barney stood up.

"I can help you--"

"No! I want mommy to do it."

Robin and Barney looked at each other, and Barney smirked. "You heard her."

Without warning, he scooped his wife up in his arms, planting a kiss on her lips when her face got close enough. "Let's go, then."

**Author's Note:**

> So I know some of you might not have liked the idea here... Anyway, feel free to leave comments or any sort of feedback! Thanks~


End file.
